1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic updating apparatus, an automatic updating method and a programmable storage medium embodying a program to perform a method for automatic updating and particularly to an automatic updating apparatus, an automatic updating method and a programmable storage medium embodying a program to perform a method of automatic updating of a web page.
2. Description of Related Art
It is preferable that menus of web pages for enterprises or the like are arranged based on a number of accesses from audiences. That is, it is necessary to highlight a display item that is frequently accessed among display items of the menus. Also, there is required to realize highlighting of the display item frequently accessed as soon as possible.
Because a frequency at which each of the display items of the menus on the web page is accessed from the audience changes momentarily, it is preferable to vary the display order of the display items in quick response to the change.
As a related art, a home page menu updating apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2000-293423.
In JP-A-2000-293423, a user modifies the order of menu items and a character attribute for highlighting of the item according to the number of accesses or the priority by analyzing the access log when the user accesses to the home page or setting the priority of the menu items, and automatically updates the menus of the home page so as to always provide an optimum menu.
Also, JP-A-2003-006224 discloses an automatic updating method and an automatic updating apparatus for a WWW page.
In JP-A-2003-006224, a WWW page browsed over a communication network is provided for each of the audiences, and each WWW page is automatically updated according to the access mode of each audience.
Further, JP-A-2006-323629 discloses a server, a web server, and a page updating method which analyze information for updating a page of a web server.
In JP-A-2006-323629, an access log Data Base (DB) records an access time, a number of accesses, a residence time, or the like from a user terminal in each of the web servers, and records a browsing action of the user based on the access log that has been recorded in the access log DB. A control unit executes a prediction based on a discrete choice model, and a prediction based on a co-occurrence frequency with the use of a search keyword according to the obtained browsing action.
Further, in the web page whose contents are frequently updated, it is necessary to grasp an update of the web page in order to grasp a factor causing a change in the number of accesses. In recent years, cases have increased in which Rich Site Summary (other names: Really Simple Syndication or RDF Site Summary, hereinafter called “RSS”) is used for an update notification of the web page such as a “blog”.
JP-A-2006-209598 discloses a site information collecting system.
In JP-A-2006-209598, a browse terminal acquires an RSS file from a distribution site by using an RSS reader, and when a Packet INternet Groper (PING) server transmission module exists in the RSS file, the browse terminal transmits a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) of the RSS file which has been recorded in the PING server transmission module to a PING server designated in the PING server transmission module.
In all of the above, up to now, the display order of display items on the menus has been changed based on the magnitude of a value of the number of accesses from the audiences.